


甜的挺好吃

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 真的好短





	甜的挺好吃

南条懒懒地躺在床上，任由宇津井从背后抱过来，用扎人的胡须蹭他的颈窝。

“幸男。”他像是在撒娇，“今天听证会好累喔。”

南条并不想应答。最近宇津井越来越黏人，喜欢搂着他一起看电视或者枕在膝上看书。他总觉得很不适应，仿佛从前的蛮不讲理才是理所当然的。

 

宇津井习惯了俳优的沉默，自顾自地把手伸进对方的衣服里，一边抚摸过腰窝一边亲着后颈。

“别……”工作累了一天，南条下意识地想拒绝。声音刚出口就被他立即掐住，心里狂跳，害怕下一秒脖子就会被宇津井掐住。

但是没有。

宇津井一瞬咬上了南条的后颈，可很快就退开，甚至歉疚式地舔了舔。“这样……”他听上去有些闷闷不乐，“那……好好休息吧！”

宇津井收回手，摆出要睡的姿态。胜利地太容易，南条怔住了，心中可笑地有些感动。他终于能享受一个不会腰酸背痛的夜晚，一个黑甜梦。

然而南条睡不进去，他挣扎般地紧了紧拳头。最后一个起身，翻到了宇津井上头。

“幸男，你……”这实在有些不可思议，律师圆圆地瞪着眼睛。

“闭嘴。”南条因为羞耻而大胆地顶嘴。他还没把宇津井的裤子扒下来，就已经提前潮红了脸。

我在做什么啊。含住那软软的阴茎时他想，为自己的冲动感到后悔。可事情没有退路，他只能青涩地吮吸着，试探地用舌头舔过铃口。除了被惩罚外，南条从来没给宇津井口过，全部的动作只能凭着同为男人的经验。

很笨拙，但叫宇津井受宠若惊。他看见南条低垂着头，微微皱着眉，简直是专心致志地在照料那根东西。

宇津井太兴奋了，阴茎很快就涨大了一圈。南条根本含不住，想要退出来时却被按住后脑。不由得心里大骂宇津井人渣——刚才还温柔的样子，性奋起来就如此野蛮。

“揉揉下面。”宇津井哄道。

南条听从地伸手抚弄对方的囊袋，不料被狠狠地一顶，来了个深喉。生理性泪水当下从眼眶溢出，他喉咙间呜咽着，气得狠狠抬眼瞪向宇津井。然而这风情万种的一眼毫无威慑力，甚至勾引那罪魁祸首咽了咽口水。

南条困难地进行下去，觉得自己真是太有忍耐力。他几乎没什么技巧，只能让宇津井主动地顶着，时不时还会让牙齿磕碰上阴茎。

但宇津井觉得自己从没这么兴奋过，冷漠的俳优太少主动，让他没几下就丢人地交代了。

来不及退出去，南条猝不及防地接受了宇津井腥涩的液体，一部分在慌张重直接吞了下去，还有一些沾在他的唇上。

“该死。”他轻声嘟嚷，爬到床头扯了纸巾擦嘴。那味道真是恶心坏了。

可是那人不遂他意，像只难缠的金毛，从后面又抱了上来。

“幸男。”他语气和得了玩具的小学生无异，“我好高兴啊。”

南条不说话，疲惫并非唯一的原因，更有一种奇怪的感觉，细细的针般扎着他的心。

“你是不是……”律师还在兴奋地说。

“没有。”不管说的是什么，南条哑着声音打断他。“睡吧。”

南条推了推宇津井抱着他紧紧不放的手臂。对方自然不放开，于是他也不多费力气，就这样钻回被窝。

“我……算了。”宇津井张了张嘴又闭上，蹭了蹭南条的背又忍不住了，“幸男你刚才就像只舔牛奶的小猫……我光是想想就又硬了。”

然后他就被惹毛的南条狠狠地肘击了肚子，只得不再言语。

制止了发情的律师。南条心里却很慌张，刚才的气氛太像调笑时的情侣了。而宇津井的愉快简直要满溢出来了，这些都令那种好不容易被压下的刺痛感觉重新回来，折磨着他。

想什么呢，他用力闭了闭眼睛。他有什么好可怜的。

床头的手机屏幕亮起。南条不敢拿起来，太晚了，宇津井会起疑心。

不过没关系。南条一清二楚来信的人是谁，又是怎样的内容。

 

 

是堇主动来找南条的。

堇说最近却都没见到他，电话也总是不接。找了南条的经纪人也说他最近总是很憔悴的样子。

“我很着急。”女人真诚地说，“暖死后一直是你在陪我……有什么困难就让我帮你吧。”

“啊。”南条木木地听完这些，搅搅咖啡喝了一口。他搞不清自己是以什么心情，拖着被一个上了无数遍的身体去见曾经爱得不能自拔的人。

“没什……”

“是不是有谁为难你。”堇皱着眉，“竞争的经纪公司？还是别的俳优？”

南条想到宇津井的那句“我会对你好的。”，更想到自己手腕上，背上的青痕，还有濒临窒息的可怖感受。

我被威胁了。”

最后他和堇对视，这样说。

“我想逃离他的掌控。”

 

 

回家路上，南条买了块蛋糕。他不知道宇津井喜欢怎样的，只好挑了所谓的热销top1。

堇是个挺有主意的人。南条只告诉她有个人手上掌握了他一些不能告人的隐私，威胁自己为他办一些事。而她也不多问，很坚定地说一定能解决的。

“你要放松他的警惕。”她说，“尽量别惹他生气，或者顺从他。”

南条自嘲地笑了笑，堇一定不会想到他的方式就是像个荡妇一样，去给宇津井口交。

 

回到家时南条不出意外地看见宇津井正躺在地上看漫画，然后很高兴地把漫画往旁边一丢，一边大声说着“欢迎回来”一边跑向玄关。

“这个。”南条把蛋糕放到桌上，“你无罪辩护胜利了吧。”

宇津井正要打开看看，南条却拦住了他，把律师往旁边的椅子上一推，然后颤抖着手去解开自己的衬衫纽扣。

“原来如此。”宇津井笑着舔过自己的嘴角，“比起蛋糕，我当然是要先尝尝幸男的味道。”

南条脸上冷冷的，心里十万分的唾弃自己。他花了好久和自己的皮带作战，然后下定决心地脱下裤子，展露一片色情春光。

宇津井呼吸一滞，他怎么都没想到南条竟然穿着条黑色蕾丝内裤。蕾丝布料磨蹭了一天，南条早就勃起了，阴茎可怜兮兮地滴着水，把丁字裤濡湿拧成了一条。勒着白皙的大腿，太过刺激。

南条分开腿骑到宇津井身上，他好想伸手遮住自己的脸，因为这番姿态让他感觉自己像个不知廉耻的妓女。

宇津井吻了上来，激烈地纠缠着俳优的舌。他手上拉住蕾丝内裤的边然后突然松手，令其啪地一声抽上南条的屁股。“你就这样拍了一天戏？”他眸子里是欲望，“真是个骚货。”

那就是吧。南条自暴自弃地想，他扭扭屁股隔着布料摩擦宇津井的阴茎，双手勾上对方的脖子。“进来。”他细声说，“我已经做好扩张了。”

宇津井低低地骂了一声，一手用力揉着南条的屁股一手解开自己的皮带。南条没有骗他，肉穴早就用很多的润滑剂扩张过了，紧致舒服。阴茎整个进去时宇津井满足地低喘，花了点时间压制自己射精的冲动。他忍不住去想南条一个人在厕所隔间里，手指带着膏体在后穴里进进出出，俳优压抑着唇齿间的呻吟，免得被外头的人听见。像是在偷偷做爱，宇津井甚至嫉妒起南条的共演们。

南条的身体微微透着粉红，像块诱人的草莓蛋糕。因为骑乘他挺直背，展现自己精致漂亮的腰线，蕾丝内裤没有被彻底脱下，仍然束缚着大腿，有些痛但也带来奇妙的快感。他很主动地动着，一下下抬高屁股又坐下。没几下他就顶到了自己的前列腺，爽得发出一声短促的媚叫。“好深……”他模糊不清地抱怨，清楚的感到自由的代价确实很大。

宇津井从脖颈开始一路向下吸吮，留下暧昧的红痕，到了乳粒时却停下。他突然有了坏点子，把桌上的蛋糕勾过来，急躁地打开盒子，用指头抹了一大块奶油然后涂在南条的胸膛上。

“太浪费了……”南条无力地推了推。

“没事的。”宇津井笑嘻嘻地说，“幸男比蛋糕更美味。”他低头隔着奶油舔弄轻咬乳粒，把它们搞得红肿。然后含着奶油和身上人接吻，一些沾在了南条的嘴边，就像前两天沾了精液那样情色，一些奶油顺着腹部滑下，染白了私处，和耻毛纠缠着像是遮掩，又让南条有些可爱的纯洁。

太甜了，蛋糕与南条皆是。

南条渐渐没了力气，宇津井就抓住他的腰窝往上挺，整根抽插着。他从来没这么爽过，主动与被迫的感觉完全不同，那快感甚至让他有些害怕。

他劝自己不要沉溺进去，当下最重要的是哄骗宇津井。“嗯嗯啊……”他羞红了脸往好听里叫，像个出来卖的那样有服务精神。

“秀树……”他突发奇想地叫。换来一瞬宇津井的不再动作，男人似乎是被吓到了，又像是高兴的不能自已。反应过来后不停地亲着南条柔软的面颊，搂着他更加贴近，猛烈地操进去，仿佛要南条融到自己身体里去。

“秀树……呜呜、秀树……”南条哭着喊，感觉自己的小穴被彻底填满了。“秀树、秀树太快了……”太过情动，他甚至分不清自己的真正目的是交欢还是逃离。

“不行了——要死了……”南条高潮了，同时甜蜜地绞紧了后穴，让宇津井也尽数射了进来。

“幸男。”宇津井低喘着说，“我今天给你买了……”

南条不清楚后面的内容，他无论是精神还是肉体上都太疲惫，直接昏了过去。

 

 

次日南条就用了安眠药。第一次用药时宇津井还太警惕，而现在他根本是不加怀疑的喝光了南条给他的水。

或许宇津井以为我已经爱上他了。南条想。

坐上电车时，南条怀疑自己在做梦，脑袋晕眩眩的，像是被石头锤过，又像是泡在水里。他的包里装着提前准备好的衣物和足够多的钱。而宇津井的手机被他顺出来，五分钟前丢进了下水道。

南条身上全是宇津井留下的痕迹，暧昧的，暴力的，情欲的，痛苦的。不管如何，现在的他已经和这个男人没了关系。

夜正浓，南条听取堇的意见，决定先去附近的乡下找个地方落脚。

电车里人很少，还有些冷。南条裹紧了大衣，无聊地打量着四周。他看见对面的男孩在看一本画册，上头印着挺漂亮的摩天轮。

不知怎的他想起宇津井曾经也带他去过的游乐园，在那里律师强行和他一起分享了可丽饼，他依稀记得那似乎草莓巧克力味的。

男孩注意到了目光，抬起头友善的笑笑。南条这才意识到自己的无礼，尴尬地回以笑容，然后移走视线。

南条忽然意识到自己该打电话给堇，他伸进口袋摸索，却意外碰到了一个硬角。

那是一个挺精致的小盒子，上头用花体写着英文。他一瞬间明白过来这是宇津井偷偷放进来的。

打开它时南条嗓子干得厉害，他颤抖着拿起来，那是一枚戒指，简单的男士款。对着光，便看见里面刻着他们的名字。

“哎呀，是要回老家结婚吗？”他身边的老奶奶亲柔地说，“祝你幸福啊。”

 

南条只是看着那戒指，说不出一句话。


End file.
